RoboCop (song)
"RoboCop" is a song by American hip hop artist Kanye West, from his fourth studio album 808s & Heartbreak. It was produced solely by West. The song was subject to a controversial leak in October 2008. A music video was recorded, but never officially released in full. Composition and recording The track includes a sample of 1998 song "Kissing in the Rain" by Patrick Doyle. A-Trak revealed from working with West on the song that he has an approach to recording where he asks everyone, but is super confident with his vision and West would come up to anyone in the studio with him and be like: "What do you think of this? Okay, cool. How would you do those drums?". Critical reception The Guardian had praise for the 'terrific jackhammer rhythm' of "RoboCop". When Pitchfork listed the album's sonic highlights, they pointed to the strings on it. Live performances West performed the track for his 2010 live album VH1 Storytellers in February 2009 and transitioned into the performance of it from one of "See You in My Nightmares", then spoke about the musical influence live over the instrumentation that followed. The song was performed by him at the 2015 Hollywood Bowl and West got the crowd to sing along appropriately to the line: "You spoiled little LA girl", since he was performing in Los Angeles. This marked the first time that it'd been performed live since July 9, 2009. Controversy An unfinished version of "RoboCop" leaked in October 2008, around a month before the featuring album was released and West took to his blog following on from this to insist that he wasn't responsible for it happening, as well as revealing that he's upset about the track leaking. Earlier in the month that this happened, it had been revealed by Mike Dean that the song was expected to receive a 'magic touch' from Herbie Hancock prior to the release of 808s & Heartbreak and the leaked version obviously hadn't received this, due to West's displeasure with it. Music video On August 8, 2014, a clip of the unreleased music video surfaced online, which West never officially released. The video was recorded in Los Angeles after West had to persuade Amber Rose to fly there for the recording of it. It includes her dressed as a robot and doing robotic movements, whilst West raps. Legacy West released the Kendrick Lamar featuring promotional single "No More Parties in LA" on January 18, 2016, which sees West rapping the lyrics: "We need the turbo thots, high speed, turbo thots/Drop-drop-drop-drop it like Robocop" in reference to his very own creation around eight years after its release. Kim Kardashian West listed "RoboCop" among her top 28 favourite songs by her husband in August of the same year. References External links * de:RoboCop (Lied) Category:2008 songs Category:Kanye West songs Category:Song recordings produced by Kanye West Category:Songs written by Kanye West Category:Songs written by Kid Cudi Category:Songs written by Jeff Bhasker Category:Songs written by T-Pain Category:Songs written by Young Jeezy